100 Icemark Oneshots
by Lastelle
Summary: Inspired by the Icemark 100 challenge by Boomerang Fish. I will write all 100 drabbles and not all of them will have Thirrin in them and some will be x-overs, but I'll mark those. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

This is my Icemark 100 inspired by the drabble challenge by Boomerang Fish. I will write a oneshot for all the prompts, though some will be x-overs. But they'll be labled as such, so if you (readers if there are any) don't know the movie or book or TV show, then you can skip it. None of the drabbles will have anything to do with each other, so it doesn't matter.

Prompt: Introduction  
>Characters: Thirrin, Oskan, Cressida, Eodred, Cerdic, Medea and Sharley<br>Length: 159 words  
>Rating: K<br>Warning: babies. beware. :P  
>Genre: Family<p>

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Introduction:<p>

"Cressida, Eodred, Cerdic, Medea," came the voice of their mother, Thirrin. It was much softer than they had ever heard it before and the three oldest looked at each other. Medea was still too young to do much, so Cressida carried her into the room.

Thirrin was lying in a bed, her red hair flared around her head like a halo of flame. She looked exhausted, but happy, and a small bundle was in her arms. Their father, Oskan, was standing next to the bed. He also looked happy, though significantly less exhausted.

"I'd like you to meet your little brother," Thirrin said, "Cressida, Eodred, Cerdic, Medea, this is your little brother, Charlemagne."

"Sharley!" Little Medea exclaimed, clapping.

Eodred frowned, "You can't call him Sharley, Medea," he said to the baby girl, "That's a girl's name."

"Sharley's fine," Oskan assured his son, and his wife smiled up at him, "Sharley's perfect."

* * *

><p>There's the first drabble. Not all of them will be this short but the majority of them will be. Please review and keep reading!<p> 


	2. Love

Here's #2. I know it isn't all that long since I put up the first one, but here it is.

I don't own the Icemark Chronicles.

Prompt: Love  
>Characters: Thirrin, Oskan, Jenny :P<br>'Ship: Thirrin/Oskan  
>Genre: Romance - fluff<br>Time: a bit after the first book  
>Length: 172 words<br>Review: PLEASE!  
>Enjoy<p>

* * *

><p>Love:<p>

Oskan looked at the young queen riding towards him on her horse and couldn't help but be struck at how beautiful she was. Thirrin's long hair flew out behind her and she laughed as she raced through the field at breakneck speed.

"Hey, Oskan!" Thirrin yelled at her friend. He waved. She beckoned with him to go with him, but he shook her head, before reconsidering. He saddled Jenny and raced out after her. As he watched her, something hit him.

He loved Thirrin.

Jenny stopped when Oskan became distracted, using any opportunity to munch on the grass. Thirrin overtook them and only looked back when she realized they had stopped, "What's wrong, Oskan?" she called.

"Nothing," Oskan whispered to himself, "Everything is perfect," then to Jenny, "Let's show them how fast you can go, girl."

The donkey went racing past the horse and as Thirrin watched him, she knew he'd realized what she'd realized not too long ago. She loved him. And he loved her.

* * *

><p>There you go! hope you enjoyed! Please review.<p> 


	3. Calling

So, when I published the first oneshot, I had maybe 30 of these writen. Hello, Blue Screen Of Death. Goodbye, everything I've ever written on my laptop. I'm going to try to write them all as I'd originally planned, but that's not completely possible, so here's the next one.

To my reviewers:

**AwesomeReviewerPerson:** thanks and now it's ninety-seven more to go (horror!). When writing these originally, I had completely forgotten the vampires, but I'm thinking that the next one will work well as a vampire drabble. Thanks for the idea!

**mrsspecialk:** thanks! I know! there really should be more icemark fics here.

Prompt: Calling  
>Characters: Maggiore Totus and Thirrin (no 'ship)<br>Time: a bit before the first book  
>Length: 156 words<br>Rating: K  
>Warning: philisophical thoughts and kinda boring (i think)<br>Genre: General  
>Review: great idea! please do so<p>

* * *

><p>Calling:<p>

Maggiore Totus woke up in his classroom. He sighed. Thirrin was gone again. Whenever he asked her why she always left when he was sleeping, she always just looked sheepish and changed the subject, but Maggie had his own theory and as he glanced out his window, he couldn't help but think that his theory had been proven.

Thirrin, for all that she had little to no interest in studies of the classroom, applied herself almost religiously to her lessons in archery, swordplay and riding. Maggie knew that despite what he told Thirrin, knowing who the second cousin of the Polypontian Empire Army's second-in-command wouldn't help the princess rule the Icemark. It was what she learned from experience that would help her in the long run and that was what Thirrin had a knack for.

When it came to Thirrin, being princess – and in the future, Queen – wasn't a job, it was a calling.

* * *

><p>so there you go! #3! hope you all enjoyed and REVIEW! pleases? with a cherry on top? the really sweet kind that are way too red and have probably been soaking in sugar water for a few hours?<p> 


	4. Irregular Orbit

here's the next one-shot. hope everyone enjoys. i apologise in advance that it's so fluffy, but i wrote what i thought of from the prompt.

this one-shot is for **AwesomReviewerPerson**, whoever you are. you wanted Vampires, well, here's scarilly fluffy Vampires

**Disclaimer:** Own the Icemark Chronicles, I do not.

* * *

><p>Irregular Orbit:<p>

Her Vampiric Majesty has forgotten nothing for over a hundred years. She remembers everything from who she has for breakfast to the last thing she thinks when she falls asleep. But she's forgotten the most important moment of her life and un-life.

It was before she became a Vampire.

_She was one of the many humans in the Land-of-the-Ghosts at that time and was as happy as possible while under the daily threat of Were-folk, Vampires, Ghouls, Zombies and other things that would gladly eat her for lunch. Her name at the time was Leda, but she's forgotten that as well._

_ His Vampiric Majesty at the time, an ancient Vampire by the name of Tiridates, was travelling through the land where Leda lived with the "son" he'd turned not days earlier. The "son" was older than Leda by maybe seven summers, but she knew as soon as she saw him that he was who she would spend eternity with._

_ That was when her heart began its irregular orbit around his._

* * *

><p>So there it is, Irregular Orbit. Hope you all liked it.<p>

Please review, I_ need_ feedback, I need to know if my writing sucks! Wahhh! (pls review)


End file.
